


Free time

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Separation Anxiety, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: The day after a case is always the best day. Sherlock is too tired to go out and find another case and John gets to relax and not run around town.





	Free time

It was lovely when his days off at the clinic aligned with the end of a case for Sherlock and him. He enjoyed the thrill of it all, but it became exhausting, and he needed to rest at some point. Plus, with Sherlock's constant need for resolution John ended up waiting till everything was solved before being able to relax appropriately.

Come to think of it, it was a miracle he still had a job at the clinic with how little he worked there. He had to cut back his hours after Moriarty and Sherrinford because they had started to develop anxiety when separated for too long. He never worked for more than two days in a row and even that felt like pushing it some times. It escalated once that formed a romantic and sexual relationship, but he really couldn't mind it. Sherlock was a bit of a tosser, but after breaking through about seventeen layers of annoyance, his presence became pleasurable.

It was those small moments in between the tragedies and revelations of life that reminded John why he loved the arsehole. Days like the one that was right ahead of him.

John had been awake for some time, but he had no idea what the exact amount was. He had been snuggled close to Sherlock and the other man's torso was obscuring his view of the clock. The times that Sherlock allowed himself to slow down to a manageable pace were too few for John's liking, so he attempted to relish in them when he could, usually. Right now he jsut wanted to roll over and get up but Sherlcok had decided to use the center of his back as a pillow the second he turned around. And to keep his doctor in place Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's torso. The consulting detective was still asleep (a result of all the adrenaline leaving his body and having sex the night before), yet his body was acting like he was mostly conscious.

Sex was the only way they could flush the chemicals from their systems and sleep, but when they indulged in it things got out of hand rather quickly.

Whenever Sherlock topped it was sure to leave John sore, but it was worse this time. John had been riding Sherlock's cock while in a haze of lust and exhaustion. Honestly, he might not have even cum had Sherlock not decided to stroke him to completion after finishing. He was so tired that he just collapsed onto Sherlock who laid him down on his side. Sherlock had gotten out of bed after that but John fell asleep soon after. From what he could tell Sherlock had cleaned him up which was nice, but he was still trapped within the clutches of that lanky body. 

Well a few more minutes couldn't hurt. The weight on his back was relaxing and they had all day to do nothing together. The sun had yet to even fully come out so there was absolutely no hurry.

John allowed himself to be lulled to sleep again. After two more hours of drifting in and out of consciousness he was woken full by a calm voice.

"John, I feel that we should get up, but I would prefer not to." His voice was too clear and crisp for the morning. He must have been awake for the hours John had fallen asleep for. Just thinking and taking in the moments as they came together.

"Well we don't have to get up for long. Just a few minutes and then we can lay in for the rest of the morning." His voice sounded significantly less clear and mellow, but it wasn't something he couldn't control. "Get in a shower make some breakfast and then get back in bed to watch something on my laptop. Nice and simple."

"I'll make the tea while you shower."

"Fuck no." The last five times he let Sherlock make tea he either added food coloring to water and assumed John wouldn't notice or he made the most revolting concoction to ever be created in that kitchen (yes, that does include his experiments). The worst part was that he didn't know if Sherlock was even doing it on purpose. No matter how nasty it may have been the man always drank it down like it was some perfectly normal brew. It was just one of those things he could never understand about him regardless of how close they might be.

"Alright. Well I guess I'll should take a shower while you do that." He spoke like he was going to get up but he made no move to leave the bed or detach himself from John.

"To shower you need to let go of me and get out of bed." He was trying to not be annoyed, but it was so very difficult when Sherlock felt like being stubborn.

"We could always have shower sex."

He was going to punch the bastard for saying things like that. Not even his most embarrassing of claims, yet they always managed to turn his face red. "No," he said sternly, but he could tell Sherlock was pouting so he added on. "But maybe later after lunch."

"I hardly see a point in waiting when we could have sex now and then again after lunch." Sherlock enjoyed sex far too much for someone who only started having it in the last two years. One could argue that he was compensating for all the other years he went without it, but that was a stretch of logic and the imagination. He really was just clingy and extremely unsubtle.

"How about because I know want to? That's a reason why we shouldn't do it." It was inconvenient trying to make your point while having to glance over your shoulder to look the other person in the eye. "Sherlock, if you don't get up we'll never get to have sex."

"Fine." He sounded calm rather than annoyed that he had lost an argument, but John wasn't the kind of person to complain about easy victories.

As Sherlock got off him John realized the state of his nudity. Sherlock had been kind enough to clean him up last night, but he was happy to leave him naked while they cuddled afterwards. He got some red y fronts out of his dresser and pulled them up. Now his dignity was covered and he could always get properly dressed (or more realistically dressed in pajamas to laze about in) after he had his shower, once Sherlock had finished his own.

The water had just been brought to a boil when he felt dampened flesh press against his back and long fingers rest on his shoulders.

"Did you even bother to use a towel to dry off?"

"Yes. I dried off my body, slipped on some boxers briefs and then fixed my hair. It was all a rather quick affair." He wasnt rubbing or kneading into John's skin, only resting against it and letting the heat from the shower dissipate between them. "Now you need to get cleaned as well so we can go back to bed."

John had moved the kettle over to another eye on the stove to prevent it from boiling over. "Can I trust you to let me shower in peace and that you will replace the linens on the bed with fresh ones?" He didn't need to look his other half in the eyes to make the point that he wasn't joking.

"I will. I'm certain you will find some issue in how I apply the top sheet but I will give it an honest attmept."

"Okay I'll get going. Make yourself some tea if you want, I'll make some for myself as well as some toast once I'm out of the shower."

He went to pull away but he felt a strong squeeze in his shoulders as conformation of his words. While he trotted up the steps he thought about the joy of simplicity. The little things were the ones that could soothe the mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.


End file.
